danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starrysock
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Create tech.png" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ivan247 (talk) 23:08, June 8, 2014 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) Unoriginal Uploads Could you try a little bit harder to make your uploads a bit more original. Thanks : Could you please state why you think his uploads are unoriginal? Maybe that will help with the creation of new uploads. Powder $igma (talk) Game 21:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) : I agree. If this is true, in what ways could I change my uploads to make them better? I mean, if your not going to tell me what I'm doing wrong, why bother? Also, it's Wikia custom to sign your talk posts with four tildes (~) Starrysock (talk) 00:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :: It's freaking Shadow Titan again. Do you mind if I report him, you two? ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:39, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :: What do you think, Omega? Go ahead. XD :: Starrysock (talk) 01:23, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :: I think, he is just stating his opinion and yeah, within that comment he could've suggested some things but hey, poop. The Mojitos (talk) Greatest 01:29, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm gonna wait until Ivan responds to my last comment stating that the winner of the CB3200 color vote was Orange. This way, I've got his attention after that poll's closed. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::ShadowTitan and Spades78 have been reported. Shouldn't be too long, now. ( Omega16)(Talk) 05:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Powder Game Pages Are they really THAT messed up? You're sure are editing quite a lot recently. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : Oh. Yeah, I've been having a large amount of free time in which I'm really bored. I just keep clicking the "Random page" button until I find something I can improve. The fact that it's all mainly Powder Game related is that that's nearly all I do on Dan-Ball. So, short answer, some of them are pretty bad, but the main reason I've been editing a lot is because I'm really bored and just pressing the Random Page button until I find something ;) Starrysock (talk) 00:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Huh. Well, that's no surprise. I myself have been editing a lot of SR pages (some I still have to do) and mostly chatting with RDB recently, so I'll get a move on and start fixing up the area and my SR Guide soon. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Monster Box Okay, be serious, where did THAT summary come from?! What I was talking about was the bug edit about fixing the timer, not the boss counter affecting the monster bar. That edit would have been revamped or undone, so had to fix it. "Immediately" meant him adding an extra comment after his initial comment, which was what I was talking about. "Quickly" meant that he did it within one or two days of his initial comment. My summary had stated NOTHING about the boss monsters whatsoever, so I don't understand this. Enlighten me. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : When you press undo, you undo everything the user did in his/her edit, including the one I had made about the boss bar. Next time, check to see what a user did before undoing everything (-.-) : I get what you mean, but it wasn't exactly specific, which is why I attempted to elaborate on it. It should have been fixed, not deleted. Acting a bit like Gamelover are we? : Also, the summary got cut off. Apperently there's a text limit (-.-) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:02, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :: I know what "undo" does. I did it when Shadow Titan destroyed $igma's pages among other things. :: I did not see the other part of it, as I needed to edit the version's bug (This is what happens when your screen's too small to notice everything else). Please just edit them separately next time so a screw-up like this doesn't happen again. I prefer doing full edits when working on the entire page. Also, I think the summary text limit's about 800 characters, so keep summary comments short. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:11, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :: It was one scentence I added, and I didn't expect someone to undo my edits, and then not scroll down to see what they were undoing. That's why it was all one edit :/ (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: This is why each section has the edit button next to them. Honestly, I think making a whole page edit instead of two section edits is a derp move. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Honestly, I think not taking the time to scroll down before undoing something is a derp move. ::: ._. ::: Scroll down next time. There's an edit button for the whole page, and there is nothing wrong with using it. There's also a scroll bar, and there's nothing wrong with using it, as well. This is the last I'll say. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:39, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: I use both when needed. I just think using the edit button for the whole page just for two edits is completely unnecessary. And you know my computer sucks right now: The scroll bar barely works most of the time! ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:44, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::And before you comment, I'm trying to get a new charger for this thing before I end up sending it to the scrapyard. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC) My Real Thought... Okay, obviously, I lured you, RDB, and Shnow at the same time. Like I said, I compare Speddos to LK, but to me, that's just my own running joke, since he has so many accounts, Ha55ii can't answer how many and some minor indications that he want to conquer Dan-Ball (such as the "Master" accounts). Truth is, I wasn't comparing Shnow to Speddos at all, but since you all thought it was my "obsession"... *shrug*. Who I actually thought it could have been was DarkZelkova. Have you heard of him? Omega16(Talk) 21:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : The name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where from. As the name doesn't appear on this wiki, I'm assuming they're from the SRCB? file:xparasite gif.gif 01:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :"They're" is "he", by the way. :Generally, yes, he's from the SRCB, but I've seen him comment outside that board, albeit rarely. I'm not sure, but the way Zelkova and Shnow comment is rather similar. Of course, we make mistakes in typing, but I'm not completely sure, as the backstory events in late 2012 put me on a bad mark on his book for basically no reason. :I may have to look farther into it, as I don't have too much info to say much about it. Omega16(Talk) 02:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::You know, it's a big world, and people can have similar, if not identical typing patterns... ::But even if he is Zelkova, I don't really see the big deal unless the guy was "evil" or something. I mean, people can have wiki accounts with different names than their Dan-Ball account. I do :/ file:xparasite gif.gif 03:00, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::...The world's smaller than one thinks. :::Technically, he was. And by that, he was pretty corrupt at one time. I mean, he boasted that he was better than everyone else and had the best program to upload on Dan-Ball period! Both of us later called on him several times, and just got mad under one account (Kamurimizuno) between me and blarg, causing a CB war. In the end, he lost, but came back under a different account (Forgetful Key) under a slightly minor difference, but attained the arrogance. I later figured out that he (along with all other "suckpuppets", as DMS outs it) had the EXACT same IP every time he was on, with him falsely claiming that it was a "library computer". I noticed it the first time and he got shut down soon after. :::Three days later, he comes back (Somehow called "Indra", interestingly...) and starts doing that crap again. He made a stupid comment, and while I about responded with a more enraged comment, I noticed the code again, and...you know what happens next. He responded again with the "library computer" bullcrap, but no one fell for it. :::Afterward, he started spamming the hell out of the SRCB with different anonymous accounts, claiming us to be on a blacklist of some fictional group on a 4chan site, among a lot of other things. After four months of arguing, he finally left, ultimately giving us the win. :::He came back sometime last year, but still kept his arrogance, however, he was much milder and I hardened to the neutral being I am several months before he arrived again. blarg still hates his guts, and I can't say for sure what he'll do... :::As for the "different name" thing, I always change my name everywhere I go. I'm only Omega16 here because this is Dan-Ball relevance, and I can stay on as this name. I've been thinking of a secondary account for some minor tweakings on this wiki and full working everywhere else. :::...Should I do it? Omega16(Talk) 03:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, if he is Zelkova, at least he seems to be behaving. If Shadow Titan came back here one day but started making useful edits, I wouldn't really care as long as he behaves, to be honest. Besides, poor grammar is hardly cause for alarm (just visit %90 of the internet). Either way, give him a chance, no matter who he is. As long as he's helpful (which currently, he is) there's no reason to get freaked out. ::::As for you wanting to create a second account, I wouldn't bother. I mean, there isn't really any reason to remember any new password and have to change it just to make one edit. Besides, it doesn't really matter what your edits are, as long as their helpful. ::::On the other wiki I edit, I have 500 and something edits right now. Most of which are just minor fixes (I'm pretty much the only one there, so I'm the only one to do it). I mean, look at any page on that wiki, and there are, like, five of my edits in a row on the contributions section. Point is, I didn't make another account just for minor edits or anything, and I don't really see any reason to either. file:xparasite gif.gif 04:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've checked other wikis, and there's a few that need some serious help. That's what I'm going after. My password is my password, and an eidetic's curse keeps it locked away, so I will always remember it. Omega16(Talk) 05:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, still. Unless you're doing something completely embarassing and you don't want anyone to link it to you, I don't see a reason to create a new account just for that, even if you're okay with memorizing another password. I mean, you want people to see how great and helpful you are, don't you? ;) ::::::Also, Wikia Central has a "wiki star" program thing, where very helpful wiki writers get recognition for their edits on several wikis. You probably wouldn't be eligable for that if you used multiple accounts ;) file:xparasite gif.gif 15:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... :::::Well, I guess "OmegaPirate" is my actual Dan-Ball account name, not Omega16. I guess I'll stick with one and see what happens. :::::Thank you for giving me your opinion. Omega16(Talk) 21:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo, there's a vote you seem poised to miss out on It's to decide whether or not to rename Sub-Castle Boss to "White Boss Skull Stickman". Given the discussion I read here, I'm guessing you might want to cast your vote :P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Starrysock hasn't responded on this Wikia in just over a year, as he mostly has to deal with some of the other sites he's now Bureaucrat in. Omega16 (Talk) 03:14, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Not really. Honestly I've just been preoccupied with other things, sorry for kind of disappearing. ::But regardless, thanks for the heads up. It's the thought that counts xD link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 03:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC)